


Все мысли о вас

by fandomDeusEx2017_rus



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomDeusEx2017_rus/pseuds/fandomDeusEx2017_rus
Summary: Джим Миллер тоскует по семье.





	Все мысли о вас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wish That You Were Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162588) by [inbatcountry17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbatcountry17/pseuds/inbatcountry17). 



Глава 1. Все мысли о вас

Ему пора спать. Дженсен отправился в Утулек, а Макриди так и не продвинулся с дубайским расследованием — самое время вздремнуть несколько часов. Такая возможность выдалась впервые за два дня, и, учитывая последние события, в следующий раз появится нескоро.

Но он не может оторвать взгляд от бракоразводных документов, погруженный в мысли о том, насколько же тихо в доме — даже несмотря на монотонный голос Кассан, раздающийся из вечно включенного телевизора.

Если очень постараться, то можно услышать, как играют его дети. Представить, что вместо их фотографий наверху они сами — и что они не на другом конце мира, в Австралии.

Он зажмуривается — и представляет, что Нил сидит на диване и смотрит новости. Со Сьюзи всё хорошо, Итан рисует на стенах. Представляет, что сейчас в выданной Интерполом в придачу к должности квартире он не один.

Но звонит телефон — и реальность снова вступает в свои права.

На проводе — Чикане c вестями, что Дженсену удалось пробраться на территорию КПА. Всё снова идет по плану. Миллер вешает трубку, не сказав ни слова в ответ. Понятно, что поспать ему теперь всё равно не удастся, а торчать в чистенькой, прилизанной — ни детских игрушек, ни хлама Нила — квартире он больше не намерен ни секунды. Воспоминания обо всем, что когда-то выводило его из себя, теперь наполняют его сердце тоской.

Глава 2. Холод

В Праге холодно. Джим, кутаясь, притворяется, что совсем этого не чувствует. В первый же день своего пребывания в городе он неосмотрительно надевает лишь обычный деловой костюм. И ему требуется вся его выдержка, чтобы не выдать дрожь — он и не думал, что это окажется так тяжело.

Когда он мерзнет, ему хочется тепла. В эти моменты он думает о доме, что в свою очередь возвращает его к мыслям о Ниле и детях — и тогда он вспоминает о грядущем разводе. О том, что его дочь мучается, а его нет рядом. Вспоминает, что это он, черт подери, во всем виноват. Что поставил работу превыше семьи, и его муж не выдержал.

Он пытается отвлечься от этих мыслей — что иронично — закапываясь в работу с головой. В Праге террористов хватает, так что работы каждый день хоть отбавляй. А стоит на секунду отвлечься — и все мысли снова о семье. Джим чувствует, как будто его затягивает в пучину.

Глава 3. Приказы

Джим Миллер не пьян. По крайней мере, не вдрызг. Учитывая, что его в любой момент могут вызвать в штаб, надираться было бы неосмотрительно. Но да, он действительно выпил.

Он пытается понять, в какой момент в его жизни стало «все сложно». В армии все было просто. Слушай приказы и старайся их выполнить, вот и все. Просто, настолько просто, что он не понимал, как у кого-то с этим могут возникнуть проблемы.

Благодаря, чтоб его, Джозефу Мандерли он теперь в полной мере это прочувствовал.

Но нет, все началось еще раньше. Наверно, все началось, когда он влюбился. Не то чтобы это было плохо само по себе — он просто пытался поймать тот момент, когда все пошло не так. Настолько сильно влюбился, что женился и создал семью… и продолжал беспрекословно исполнять приказы. Продолжил жить так, словно ничего не изменилось.

Он всегда продлевал контракт на службу в спецподразделении. Соглашался не брать отпуска и оставаться на дежурстве — он же был лучшим снайпером отряда. И как он еще удивился, когда Нил потребовал развод.

Но ничего уже сделать было нельзя. Джим — наконец-то, да вот только не тому человеку — попытался возразить. Безрезультатно. Ничего уже было ничего не вернуть.

Несколько месяцев спустя начальство ему сообщило, что он слишком стар для боевых заданий. Когда в Интерполе ему предложили пост директора европейского департамента, он согласился не раздумывая. Ощущение, что он так отдалился от семьи, вроде бы находясь совсем рядом, совсем его доконало. Смена обстановки ему бы не помешала.

Как ему тогда казалось.

Глава 4. Сьюзи

Сьюзи больно, а ему — страшно. От черного сосущего под ложечкой чувства страха не спрятаться даже под грудами работы. И Нил, несмотря на данное им юристом указание прекратить общение, непрестанно об этом напоминает — что совершенно излишне.

Единственный выход для Сьюзи — аугментации. Но стоит посмотреть на то, что творится в мире — и становится понятно, в чём с этим проблема.

В Австралии, в отличие от Праги, с правами аугов дела обстоят получше — пока что. Нилу этого не понять — он не видел Утулек. Он понятия не имеет, через сколько инстанций надо продраться, чтобы получить необходимые для аугов разрешения, не знает, как сложно обеспечить свободное передвижение по городу даже агенту Интерпола. Нил не видел, как аугов избивают и арестовывают ни за что. Не видел стопки отчетов об убийствах аугов — а ведь зачастую никто даже не берет на себя труд составить отчет. Мысль о том, что и Сьюзи могут вот так прикончить на улице, невыносимо ужасна, черт подери.

Если не поставить ей импланты, она потеряет способность ходить и будет мучиться от боли до конца своих дней.

А если поставить, то ее друзья превратятся в преследователей, а полицейские станут для нее чудовищами. Она не будет знать доброты. Будет жить, постоянно оглядываясь. По-прежнему будет страдать.

Нил не понимает, что просит его выбрать вид пытки для дочери. Если ничего не изменится, будущему Сьюзи не позавидуешь. Ему нехорошо от одной этой мысли.

Глава 5. Успеть подумать о своих грехах

Он очень скоро понимает, что смерть от «Орхидеи» не будет быстрой. Кажется, словно каждый нерв в его теле объят пламенем — и он не может пошевелиться. Даже чтобы включить связь и предупредить Дженсена и Макриди об опасности.

Он избавился от страха смерти тогда, во время гражданской войны. Пришлось, чтобы на заданиях не сковывал ужас — иначе было никак. Снайперу нужны спокойствие и решительность. Стоит руке дрогнуть — от адреналина ли, от страха ли — и выстрел не попадет в цель. И могут погибнуть люди.

Никакого страха. Только винтовка, цель, задание. Остальное непринципиально.

Да, ничего важнее задания, но каждый раз, лежа на позиции, он не мог избавиться от мыслей о тех, кто остался дома. Сьюзи, Итан, Нил…

Нил может оставить все это позади. Давно пора бы. Пусть найдет кого-то, кто бы его ценил. Боже, от этой мысли больнее, чем от «Орхидеи», но Нил заслуживает счастья. Пусть даже не рядом с ним.

Пусть найдет кого-то, кто не покинет его и детей. Кто будет относиться к ним так, как они заслужили. Сьюзи и Итан пока малы, успеют забыть человека, которого никогда не было рядом, продолжат жить как ни в чем не бывало. У них будет отец, который не сбежит, как последний трус, в самый ответственный момент.

Может… все и к лучшему.

Дверь со скрипом открывается. У него мелькает глупая надежда, что это террористы пришли его добить. А то это, черт подери, невыносимо.

Глава 6. Приоритеты

В постель — а точнее, в больничную койку — Джима смогло уложить только биооружие. Но хоть так он наконец-то может отдохнуть — чего ему так не хватало последние несколько недель. Хотя один вопрос так и не выходит у него из головы.

Какого черта он забыл в Праге?

Охотился на террористов? Ну да, быть может. Но больше это напоминало попытку сбежать от проблем.

Вместо заявлений о разводе и опеке на его столе теперь — прошение об отставке. Чем раньше он его подаст, тем раньше вернется в Австралию — и тем меньше будет времени передумать. Удивительно, как близкое знакомство со смертью может заставить изменить порядок приоритетов.

Он пьян, а в руках у него — телефон. Не лучшее сочетание. Сначала он пишет сестре, что та была права. Ему и правда надо с кем-нибудь поговорить. Но пока что — не с психологом. Он пока не готов признать эту необходимость. Не все сразу.

Признать правоту Колли — не так уж плохо. Утром он об этом не пожалеет. А вот то, что он сделает сейчас…

Нил либо уже уснул — скорее всего, дома уже за полночь-либо не хочет разговаривать. Тоже очень может быть. Какая разница. Ему просто нужно объясниться.

Он отправляет несколько бессвязных сообщений — в которых открыт и честен, как никогда. Что-то подсказывает ему, что найти с утра кучу сообщений от пьяного бывшего — так себе удовольствие, но он уже давно перестал прислушиваться к голосу здравого смысла.

На следующее утро он просыпается с похмельем — от звука сообщения.

«Черт подери, Джим. Возвращайся.»

И — словно запоздалая мысль — «Дети соскучились.»

Глава 7. Эпилог

Джим не знает никого, кому бы нравились больницы. Их даже сами врачи терпеть не могут. В них попадают либо по болезни-либо приходят узнать новости о больных.

Сьюзи оперируют. А Джим крепче прижимает к себе Итана, пытаясь успокоиться — чем дольше идет операция, тем тревожнее у него на душе. Итан же уже давно уснул. Из них троих он повел себя умнее всех.

Нил сидит напротив, глядя в чашку уже давно, наверно, остывшего кофе. Они еще не все уладили — далеко не все — но они хотя бы начали разговаривать. Юристы из-за этого устроили истерику, но у него нет сил волноваться еще и по этому поводу.

Джим покинул Прагу с двумя целями: еще раз попытаться спасти их брак и быть рядом с детьми. Мир давно прогнил — и день ото дня лучше не становится. Еще не хватало Итану и особенно Сьюзи, чтобы их родители развелись. Нил, оказывается, тоже так думает. Всегда так думал.

«Все, чего я хотел — чтобы ты был рядом с нами, Джим.»

Уезжая в Прагу, Джим не ожидал, что все окажется так сложно. Он не страшился одиночества. Раньше, по крайней мере. Да, он выматывался на работе, но успешно выполненное задание приносило чувство удовлетворения. Он пытался сделать мир безопаснее. Чем не повод для гордости.

Проблема была в том, что начальство думает по-другому. Джиму хватает мозгов понять, что один неверный шаг в этой подковерной игре — и он распрощается не только с жизнью. То, как Дженсен облегченно вздохнул, узнав о его отставке, говорило о многом.

В Праге он нашел больше вопросов, чем ответов, но урок свой он усвоил. И получил второй шанс. И Джим не собирается тратить его впустую.


End file.
